CIA SIN
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Capture Interrogation Assassin Squad. Naruto is taken in by the Nara and Yamanaka families and made their apprentice. Team SIN is born.
1. Chapter 1

**CIA Squad – S.I.N.**

**Capture Interrogation Assassination Squad **

Chapter 1

Yoshino Nara slammed the door behind her causing her husband Shikaku Nara and her eight-year-old son Shikamaru look up from the game they were playing. "What's the matter dear?" Shikaku asked while Shikamaru moved his piece declaring himself the winner. "What? How?" Shikaku asked looking at the board in disbelief as his son stood.

"I am sick of seeing him mistreated day in and day out."

Shikaku cocked his head as his wife slammed things from her basket. He motioned for Shikamaru to head out. His son slipped from the room while Yoshino was ranting on and on.

"Dear." Shikaku said putting his hands on his wife's shoulders and turning her to face him.

"They kicked him out of a store for trying to buy food, and then people on the street started throwing rocks or garbage at him."

His eyes softened at his wife's tears. "Minato would hate us for letting this happen."

Shikaku sighed. "We don't know that…"

"We grew up him, and Naruto looks just like Minato did at eight years old. Don't you dare try and push that lame excuse the Hokage gave to the council as the truth."

Shikaku sighed. _Troublesome._ He sighed. "The council forbade the clans from adopting Naruto."

Yoshino slammed a can of food down. "The council." She growled. "The council is going out of its way to make sure Naruto dies. He's a hero of Konoha from the moment he was born." She slammed another can. "This is a ninja village, tell me why there are more civilians on the council than ninja?"

Shikaku shrugged. "They weaseled in over the years and now they've dug in they can't be removed." He sighed.

Yoshino sighed. "But if things keep going then Naruto will be dead before he's thirteen."

"Troublesome." Shikaku mumbled.

XX

(Yamanaka Residence)

The next day Yoshino was sitting in the Yamanaka kitchen having tea with her friend Izumi, Ino's mother.

"I just can't stand it. On my way here I saw him trying to get to know some of the children at the park, and he was attacked by the adults, who also encouraged their children to attack him." She looked at Izumi. "Its not right."

"No, its not. I don't know how many times I've let him hide in the shop." Izumi said with a sigh. "And he stays all day learning about flowers and he even helps me stocking the shelves." Izumi said. "I hate how the council denies anyone a chance to take him in."

Yoshino nodded. "They allow no one to adopt him, the Hokage's given him an apartment not fit for roaches as its been firebombed well over a hundred times."

Izumi got a look on her face. "The law says no one can adopt him." "I know that." Yoshino said frustration evident in her voice, but she saw her friends grin. "But it says nothing about him being taken in as an apprentice."

Yoshino blinked. "What? But no one's taken an apprentice since…"

Izumi smiled. "And as an apprentice his master would be responsible for his care."

Yoshino blinked, feeling like a slow child then smiled. "Oh."

"Exactly. So, Inoichi or Shikaku?"

Yoshino smiled. "Why don't we go for both?"

Yoshino explained her sudden idea and Izumi's laugh filled the house.

At the shop Inoichi shuddered as he was showing his daughter how to transfer plants between pots.

"Daddy?" Eight year old Ino asked.

"I think your mother is planning something." Inoichi said. "I sense a disturbance in the Force."

Ino laughed. "Your silly daddy."

Inoichi wished he could share his daughter's laughter he just had a feeling walk up his spine.

Across town Shikaku had the same feeling as he was feeding his clan's deer. He looked towards the direction he knew his wife was at. "Troublesome."

Shikamaru in his room heard his father and knew that his mother had done something that was going to take his calm easy life and turn it upside down.

XX

(Yamanaka Residence)

That night Inoichi slowly entered the kitchen and found his wife humming while she was making soup. He smelled the bread in the oven and knew she was setting him up. "Good evening dear." He said.

"Hello." She said and kept on humming.

_Oh shit. This isn't good._ He thought. "Ino's gone over to the Haruno's for the night. Sakura came by earlier and invited her for a sleepover."

"That's nice."

Inoichi was sweating now. _Izumi is being far too nice._

"How was your day with Yoshino?" _Red alert! RUN!_ He mentally screamed as soon as the question left his mouth.

"We came to a decision." Izumi said.

Inoichi listened to his wife and had to admit when she was done it wasn't as bad as he thought and wondered why he didn't think of it before as a way around the civilian portion of the council.

XX

(Nara Residence)

Shikaku would be the first to admit that he had been out maneuvered by his wife and she did it in such a way that made him feel like a complete idiot.

"So?" Yoshino asked.

"You and Inoichi take him as an apprentice." She said. "We move him into the house in the back." She said. "And it gets around the adoption issue." She continued. "Think about it, you have to admit the trouble Anbu has catching him would make him a natural."

"But he would need a team." Shikaku said.

"Perfect. You and Inoichi teach him, Ino and Shika and then present them to the Hokage."

Shikaku saw the look his wife was giving him. _Looks like my free time is gone now. what a drag._ He thought as he nodded. "I'll talk to Inoichi in the morning and…"

The knock at the door and the look in his wife's eyes told him it wasn't going to wait.

"Troublesome." He said opening the door to see Inoichi standing there with Izumi.

"Come in." Shikaku said not at all surprised. The two women were a force of nature and this was something they wanted.

Both men sat on one side of the kitchen table, their wives stood opposite. "You will speak with the Hokage first thing in the morning. Meanwhile, Yoshino and I will look for Naruto…"

"Honey, don't you think you should wait until we got the Hokage's approval."

The looks of fire behind both women's eyes had Inoichi looking at the clock. "How about we go speak with the Hokage now? He should still be in his office."

He stood and dragged Shikaku behind him out the door.

Both women had the decency to wait until the door was closed before they laughed.

In his room Shikamaru sighed as he watched his father run for the tower like a scalded dog. He heard his mothers laughter and wondered what was going on, but it was too troublesome to ask. _I'll just wait until they tell me._ He thought and wished it was daytime so he could lay on the roof and watch some clouds.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was relaxing after a long day of paperwork and dealing with the council's attempts to "Deal with the Demon".

_Every damn day it's the same thing._ He thought and there was times he considered the idea of ordering Anbu to kill the council outright and declare martial law.

A side of him giggled madly and rubbed its hands together at that thought.

_My boy, what am I to do? I seem to fail you every day._ Hiruzen thought.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Enter." He called wondering when he'd get home tonight and cursing the fact that he couldn't take Naruto home with him to keep the boy safe.

He blinked seeing Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara enter his office this late in the day, what's more is both looking frazzled.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked sitting behind his desk and motioning for them to take seats opposite him.

"Er, yes sir." Inoichi began as he seemed to gather his thoughts.

Shikaku sighed. "Troublesome." He looked at the Hokage. "We have been tasked by our wives with a troublesome task." He began, his hands folded before him. "They came up with a plan between them that is simple that I myself am amazed no one thought of it before."

Hiruzen was now interested. He knew these two were henpecked much like himself had been while his wife had been alive. _Kami rest her soul._ The Third Hokage thought. Knowing she wouldn't have put up with what was happening to Naruto if she was here.

"It concerns Naruto Uzumaki." Inoichi said and the Hokage's attention was now fully on the pair.

"Explain." He commanded.

The Hokage listened and palmed his face at the idea. "Why didn't I think of it before?" he muttered.

"We felt the same way when they told us." Shikaku said with a hint of amusement.

"So which one of you wants…"

Inoichi sighed. "There's more."

The Hokage now looked amused. "I'm sure there is. Out with it."

"Not just one student, but three. Shikamaru, Ino and Naruto." Inoichi said.

"A C.I.A. team the first one in over a decade." Shikaku said as he wished for hundredth time he didn't quit smoking.

The Hokage looked out the window a moment. "A Capture-Interrogation-Assassination Squad." He muttered.

_It would solve so many problems I've come up with helping Naruto, and the council can't stop this._ He thought. _And it would guarantee Naruto's entrance into the ninja forces._ He continued to think.

"How soon would you like to implement this?" he asked.

"As soon as possible." Inoichi said while Shikaku nodded.

The Hokage made a decision. "Come with me." The pair followed the Hokage as he grabbed his cloak and they headed into the night once more.

XX

They entered a rundown part of town. Most of the buildings were worn with age and they passed several alley's that gave the hardened ninja pause. The Hokage walked on, he didn't fear anything in his village.

They reached an apartment building and both men looked at it.

_Yoshino's right. It's not even fit for roaches._ Shikaku thought as they approached.

There was an older man sitting on a chair outside his door.

"Doro." The Hokage said.

The man nearly fell out of his chair seeing the Hokage. "He's not here." The man said. "Ran away."

"And why would Naruto runaway?" the Hokage asked, his voice hardening. "I know his rent and utilities are paid for, as I pay them myself."

The man began to fidget. Shikaku and Inoichi shared a look. "What room?"

"Third floor, room 302." The Hokage said.

Both men went up the stairs and they stopped seeing the graffiti on the walls, the door was cracked and barely hanging on the hinges.

Inoichi lightly pushed and it fell inwards. The best friends shared a look and entered. The apartment was trashed. The few pieces of furniture were broken and slashed. The walls were filled with more graffiti and both men made mental notes to find out who did this.

A sound from the bedroom had them crossing and opening the door. Standing there in a very tattered orange outfit was Naruto. His back was to the door.

"I know old man. But I need a few of my things. I'll get you the rent money somehow."

The boy sounded broken, defeated.

"Naruto." Inoichi said.

The boy spun and even with his healing factor the bruising on his face was evident and both men knew there were probably more wounds.

"Wh-What do you want?" Naruto asked backing away dropping his bag of meager possessions and they saw fear…

_No not fear but absolute terror._ Shikaku thought. _Ninja attacked him._ He realized as the blond took note of their vests and the plates with the leaf symbol.

"Its okay Naruto." Inoichi said. "We're here with the Hokage."

"He's downstairs dealing with…that man." Shikaku said with distaste.

Naruto kept his distance and both men vowed to deal with those that have harmed this boy.

Inoichi took a step and Naruto bolted out the busted window next to the bed. "Naruto…WAIT!" He called, but the blond was gone.

"I'm really thinking of doing something unpleasant to those who harmed him." Inoichi muttered.

Shikaku went out the window after Naruto. "Let the Hokage know what happened here. I'll follow him and send for you once he calms."

Inoichi nodded as his long time friend vanished. He looked around and saw the furniture was busted and cobbled together, much of it looked like it had been fixed many times. He went to the door and headed down the stairs where he found an irate Hokage alone.

"Where is Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"He bolted. He's been attacked by ninja." Inoichi informed him. "He's still sporting wounds and bruises if that is any indication how bad it is."

The Hokage growled. "I am finding less and less of a reason to love my village with each passing day."

The Hokage snapped his fingers and several Anbu appeared. "Find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to me. Be careful, he's been badly hurt and this time by ninja."

The Anbu silently nodded and vanished. One remained however. "Inu?"

"I request to lead the investigation into the attack." The dog masked Anbu said.

The Hokage stroked his beard. "Do so. This time they must be taken to Ibiki, no terminations." He said and pointed a finger at the Dog masked Anbu.

"As you wish." He said before vanishing as well.

"Come with me Inoichi, we'll meet them at the tower." The Hokage said.

Inoichi followed and cursed the villagers, and knew that his wife and Shikaku's wouldn't let them near the boy until he'd put on some weight and healed up. _Looks like I'm going to have to mind walk him._ He thought and shuddered as he remembered doing it three years ago. _Luckily the Kyuubi was asleep._ He thought as he helped the boy who had been in a coma at the time.

XX

(Hokage's Tower)

The Anbu arrived with a tattered looking Shikaku cradling an even more tattered and frazzled looking Naruto.

"Report." The Hokage commanded.

The Anbu captain nodded. "We found Naruto and Shikaku Nara under attack by civilians and a group of Chunin."

The Hokage scowled, but the captain continued. "They are currently in custody, and seven of them are dead."

"I may have been a bit harsh in my defense." Shikaku said not to concerned and the Hokage got the hidden message that Shikaku would deal with anyone that attacked Naruto the same way from now on.

The Hokage nodded and dismissed the Anbu. The old man then turned his gaze to the trembling boy, his gaze softened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but…" he looked at the door and the Hokage's gaze darkened as he realized that some of his secretaries had kept Naruto away making the boy think he didn't care about him.

Hiruzen sighed. "You've been brought here for a reason." The Hokage began.

"I didn't do it!" Naruto said. "I never stole anything. I tried to buy…"

Inoichi and Shikaku put hands on the boys shoulders and both men noticed how he flinched.

"Your not being punished for anything Naruto." Shikaku said.

Naruto looked from one man to the other and saw the smiles they were giving him.

"No Naruto, you are not being punished or yelled at. You are here for a very important reason. Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara wish to take you into their homes as an apprentice."

Naruto blinked at this. "Does this mean I can't go to the academy?"

The Hokage smiled. "You will go to the academy, but they will be responsible for your training and help you to learn all that you need."

Naruto looked down. "Like the teachers."

The Hokage not understanding nodded. "Yes, like the teachers at school."

Naruto took several steps back, the fear returning to his eyes.

"No Naruto." Inoichi said. "We will not treat you like the teachers at school did." He made eye contact with the Hokage who vowed to have Ibiki meet several members of the school staff in the coming days.

Shikaku knelt so he was at Naruto's level. "By making you our apprentice, Inoichi and I are in effect making you not only our student, but a member of our family."

"We'll teach you all we know and you'll live with our families." Inoichi said reaching out, but Naruto shrank back.

"Naruto, I promise that no one will hurt you again." Inoichi said in a low voice. "I give you my word as the head of the Yamanaka clan that you are under my protection."

"And I Shikaku head of the Nara clan vow to protect you as well." He said slowly putting a hand on Naruto's head.

The blond looked at the Hokage who smiled and nodded. They were obviously waiting for Naruto to say something.

"I…" he looked at the Hokage. "I Naruto Uzumaki accept the tutelage and protection of Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara."

The Hokage smiled and clapped his hands. "Excellent. Now that it has been witnessed, if you two would sign these forms."

Shikaku looked at the stack of papers and sighed. "Troublesome."

"I know what you mean." The Hokage said. "Paperwork is the bane of my existence."

Naruto stood there as the two men signed a stack of papers. "I'll send Eboshi over to check on Naruto at your place." The Hokage said to Inoichi who nodded. "We'll be waiting for her."

The Hokage sighed. "I am disappointed in this village more and more on how they treat this boy." The Hokage looked at Naruto. "And Naruto, if you ever want to see me you do so. I will make it clear to my secretaries from now on that they will be fired if they don't let you see me."

Naruto nodded, but still seemed uncertain.

"Come on Naruto, let's go face the most fearsome creatures in known existence." Inoichi said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Wives." Shikaku said with a slumped stance.

The Hokage watched them go and he knew that this was the best thing to happen to Naruto.

_Yoshino and Izumi will be there for him and woe be to anyone that attacks him under their watch._ He thought of the two women and how they cowed their husbands.

_And once Inoichi and Shikaku are allowed to work with him, they will fix all that the teachers at the school did to hamper him._ The Hokage sat back in his chair and lit his pipe. His eyes went to the pictures of the past Hokage's.

"Minato, let's hope this works." He said and knew that tomorrow would be eventful when the council learned of what had transpired and Naruto's new status.

**AN: Another idea. I like the idea of Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru. I also like the pairing of Naruto and Ino. Next chapter will be Naruto meeting Yoshino and Izumi and Dr. Eboshi makes an appearance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CIA Squad – S.I.N.**

**Capture Interrogation Assassination Squad **

Chapter 2

(Nara Residence)

Naruto looked in fear at Inoichi and Shikaku who stood back as Naruto was welcomed by Izumi and Yoshino.

Both women saw his fear and went to their knees, their voices became calm, soothing as they took in his appearance and noticed the already healing wounds and the torn clothes indicating that there had been more wounds.

"The Hokage is sending his personal physician over to check on Naruto." Inoichi said gaining his wife's attention. None of them said anything about the flinching Naruto did whenever someone moved to touch him, or when there was a raised voice. They would work on that as well.

"Naruto, have you eaten?" Yoshino asked.

The boy looked at her, his eyes wide.

"He hasn't." Shikaku said from his place by the door.

Yoshino gave the boy a smile. "Why don't you sit at the table, and I'll make you some soup and a sandwich."

Izumi gently put an arm around his shoulders and felt him tense. She shot her husband a look and he nodded at the unspoken words.

While their wives took care of Naruto and distracted him with simple talk the two men stepped out on the porch.

"Tomorrow's meeting will be interesting." Inoichi said.

"I hope the Hokage finally snaps. No one should be treated like he's been. He flinches at any sudden movement. If I hadn't been there, those idiots would have killed him." Shikaku muttered as he lit a cigarette.

"Ibiki will deal with them. The old man will not let them walk."

"Danzo." Shikaku said.

Inoichi nodded. "So, what are we going to do?"

Shikaku puffed on his cigarette a moment. "We let our wives get him into shape and allow him to be part of the family first. Give him a chance to become healthy and used to us."

Inoichi nodded and looked at the house and sighed.

XX

Naruto looked at all the food before him and after a nod of encouragement from the two women dug in. They noticed he ate like he was afraid someone was going to take it away from him and they shared a look.

"Naruto." Yoshino said getting his attention and she ignored how his hand gripped the roll as if he was about to bolt. His other hand holding the spoon for the soup, the sandwich already been devoured.

"Slow down and savor the food. No one's going to take it away."

"She's right dear. You eat like that and you'll make yourself sick." Izumi said.

Naruto paused and nodded. He remembered several times he'd eaten quickly the ramen the old man had bought him and barely made it home before his stomach protested and he'd thrown it all up.

Naruto swallowed what he had and ate at a slower pace, but was still skittish. The Nara and Yamanaka women shared a look as they sat there watching, talking in low even voices. Yoshino would use the same voice around the deer and she was already making plans to "deal" with those who have made this boy afraid of any kindness.

"Naruto dear, when was the last time you had a hot bath?" Izumi asked after a bit. She'd seen the dirt in his hair.

Naruto shrugged. "I did my laundry in the river Friday." He said after thinking about it.

Both women exchanged looks. That had been a week ago.

"How about after your done eating, you take a nice long soak in the tub and Izumi and I will wash your clothes. I'm sure Shikamaru has something you can wear while they are being cleaned and dried." Yoshino said.

Naruto looked uncertain, but the two women were giving him the same vibes that he got from old man Teuchi his daughter Ayame and the Hokage.

Naruto was so tired of running and hiding. He ached all over.

Both women looked on as the young scared boy thought about what was happening, neither pressuring him.

XX

Upstairs Shikamaru listened in. He'd seen the blond around the village and most people told him to stay away. His own parents had encouraged him to make friends with the boy, but that would be "To Troublesome" and Shikamaru didn't feel like making the effort to chase him down.

The few times he had come close the other kids had chased the blond away. Shikamaru thought of his friend Choji and he made the decision to speak with the blond.

_(Later. Doing so with mom around would be too troublesome.)_

Shikamaru got a shirt and sleep pants. He heard his mother and Izumi talking and decided to save them time and effort of digging through his messy dresser that would get him a lecture on he should clean his room more.

XX

Eboshi's visit had seen Shikaku and Inoichi banished once again while locking Naruto in the room with the three women. Naruto trusted Eboshi as he always laughed when she bossed around Jiji.

"Strip." Eboshi ordered and now Naruto understood why Jiji argued with the woman.

"But…"

"I'll be checking that out too. Now strip." Eboshi ordered.

"Eboshi-baa-chan!" he protested and dodged the woman's hands as she went to grab him.

Izumi and Yoshino watched, Naruto didn't have a trace of his earlier jitters with this woman.

"AH! RAPE!" the blond yelled.

"Pfffit. Your too young and loud." Eboshi countered.

"Go molest Jiji!" Naruto countered.

"He's too old." Which got the blond to laugh. Eboshi was fifty and was the Hokage's personal physician.

"I'll bite." Naruto warned.

"I'll bite back." Eboshi countered as her hand grabbed his jacket.

Naruto lashed out with a kick and found himself being dangled by his ankle in the very firm grip of Eboshi.

He looked up at her and grinned.

"What did I tell you I would do if you tried to kick me last time?" she asked in a very stern voice.

"Lady Eboshi…" Yoshino protested but froze in her place at the woman's look.

"Aw come on Eboshi-baa-chan." Naruto said dangling there then grinned, "Dang you're strong."

Eboshi smirked. "Thank you. But you are still getting a full physical."

Naruto upside down crossed his arms and frowned.

Eboshi lowered him until his hands touched the floor and left him doing a handstand.

He flipped and tried to fake dodge, but Eboshi was used to the times she checked him out and saw the feint and grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

Naruto too was prepared and wiggled out of his jacket and hit the floor running.

He skidded to a stop seeing Izumi and Yoshino in front of the door. Naruto's eyes scanned the room and saw the open window. He rushed for it and leapt.

XX

Inoichi and Shikaku were sitting near the pond, Shikaku was decimating his friend in shogi when they heard a sound and turned towards the house.

They saw Naruto minus his jacket leaping out the window, but a hand caught his ankle.

"HELP! BAA-CHAN'S GOING TO RAPE ME!!!" Naruto yelled out before he was yanked back in.

"Do you think we should help him?" Inoichi asked.

Shikaku looked at the house and saw his wife slam the window shut and pull the blinds. "Not on your life. Its too…"

"Troublesome. I hear you." Inoichi said as they went back to their game. "Next time you're giving me a four piece advantage."

Shikaku nodded. "Just be glad its not Shikamaru. You would be on your third game by now with him."

Inoichi shook his head. The house had gone quiet. "You think he's okay?"

Shikaku nodded "Its just an exam."

XX

Naruto glared at Eboshi as he rubbed his posterior. "Where did you get that needle, ninja swords are us?" Naruto demanded.

"Stop whining. It was a booster shot." Eboshi said. "You're healing up faster than last time kiddo."

"So it's a bloodline ability?" Naruto asked.

Eboshi shrugged. "Could be." She marked something down in the file. "Other than being malnourished and needing a bath, your pretty healthy. Oh, and short."

Naruto glared and crossed his arms.

"But with proper nutrition that can be fixed. Lay off the ramen and eat three meals a day, and I mean proper meals, not grabbing something for the microwave."

"We'll take care of it." Izumi and Yoshino said.

Eboshi nodded. "Well brat, you'll live to be older than the Hokage if you listen to these two."

Naruto looked from Eboshi to Izumi and Yoshino. "Baa-chan, what do you think of them?" he asked in a low whisper, but they all heard him.

It was then that Izumi and Yoshino realized that this woman was held in high opinion by the whisker marked blond.

"They'll mother you, care for you and treat you like their own." Eboshi said after a moment examining them.

"This of course means they'll scold you when you need it and not let you get away with everything and not let you run wild."

Naruto closed his eyes and it mirrored the thinking pose they'd seen the Hokage use.

"Okay." He said and looked at Eboshi who gave him a grin. She bopped him on the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for Baa-chan?" the blond demanded.

"That was for you not coming to me when you were having trouble. I told you the last time to come to me and I'd square you away."

Naruto rubbed his head. "I…I figured you were too busy like the old man. I stopped at the hospital to see you and was chased away at the door. And I couldn't get in to see the old man so…" he shrugged.

Eboshi growled. "Describe the dead man who kept you out of the hospital."

Naruto did and he watched the older woman make a fist. "Hato. He's the head of the hospital. When I get my hands on him…"

Izumi stepped forward. "If you're done, I think its time for Naruto's bath."

Naruto looked around for an escape route and sighed in defeat. He was learning first hand why Shikaku said the word "Troublesome" a lot since he met the man hours before. Naruto cursed and was led to the gallows, in this case the bathroom where he was scrubbed raw as the women took the time to make sure he was squeaky clean. Eboshi guarding all escape routes and laughing as the blond swore only to get a bar of soap in his mouth.

"Watch your language young man." Yoshino said even as Izumi was lathering up his hair.

Naruto muttered something around the bar of soap. "You keep that soap there for three minutes." Yoshino said as she washed under Naruto's arms as if she understood him.

Eboshi chuckled. "Well that will fix your smart mouth."

Naruto's muttered insult got him another three minutes with the soap in his mouth.

"If you hit nine minutes, its when I start washing your mouth out with the soap instead of it just sitting there." Yoshino warned.

Naruto remained quiet and suffered his scrubbing in silence.

Yoshino left and returned with some clothes, Naruto dressed after he dried himself and Izumi combed his hair. "We'll see about a haircut tomorrow." The Yamanaka woman as she combed his hair out, getting the various knots.

Eboshi chuckled. "Well now, don't you smell sweet, all you need is a ribbon in your hair."

Naruto's response got him a bar of soap crammed into his mouth and a look from the Nara and Yamanaka women.

"Just treat him like your own, and don't let him guilt trip you into giving him ramen. He'll gorge himself on it until he's sick." Eboshi warned and the Hokage's physician smirked at the dark look Naruto gave her. "Chin up brat. They'll treat you like family."

Eboshi promised to be back in a couple of days for a follow up and she left to report to the Hokage.

"You'll have a room here with us." Yoshino told Naruto and showed him to the room that was usually a guest room.

"We'll get you some things and clothes tomorrow." Yoshino said.

Naruto looked around the room, seeing that it was as big as his whole apartment minus the kitchen and bathroom. He looked at the two women who were looking at him. "Thank you."

Izumi looked like she wanted to say more but Yoshino nodded. "I'll wake you up for breakfast. Sleep well."

They left and Naruto explored the room. It had a very comfortable looking bed, a pair of dressers a walk in closet a small desk and chair with a lamp. The walls were bare and a soft cream color.

Naruto went and opened the window, amazed at how easily it opened and without the squeal his made or the other window that was permanently wedged open an inch and couldn't be moved.

He looked out and thought about the direction his life was going in.

_(And the day started out like shit.)_ The blond thought and turned to make sure that Yoshino wasn't a mind reader and come at him with a bar of soap.

_(I still taste that soap.)_ He thought as he shuddered. He wondered what the next few days would bring.

XX

Yoshino sat with Izumi.

"I'll kill them." The Nara woman swore.

"He flinched a lot until Lady Eboshi arrived." Izumi said.

"You will help tomorrow with the clothes?" Yoshino asked.

"Of course. And we'll bring Inoichi and Shikaku along with the kids." Izumi said.

Yoshino nodded. "Do you think Ino will behave?"

Izumi frowned as she thought of her daughter. "I'll have to explain a bit of it to her, but I'll make sure she's on her best behavior."

Yoshino knew that Shikamaru wouldn't be a problem, the boy was too much like his father in that regard.

"And we'll invite the Akimichi's over Saturday and see what Choza and Chi-Chi have to say as well." Yoshino said thinking ahead.

Both women talked for a while.

**AN: Naruto's days are going to be filled. Some of you wondered about the CIA idea, its something that percolated in my mind after reading Maverick9871 "All Because of a Dress" and its sequel "Rise of the Black Flames".**

**I won't be doing the split personality thing nor having Naruto leaving Konoha and such. But I loved the squad idea and here is my tribute to the great writer that is maverick9871. Check out the profile and read the cornucopia of stories there if you haven't already.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CIA Squad – S.I.N.**

**Capture Interrogation Assassination Squad **

Chapter 3

(Nara Residence)

Naruto jerked awake at the hand that touched him and backed away, falling to the floor and huddling in the corner.

Yoshino Nara looked sadly at this, but kept her anger buried as it wasn't meant for Naruto. "Its okay. Its just me." She said in a low voice.

Naruto's wild eyes blinked and she watched his posture change a bit. "Good morning Nara-s…"

"No, no, no." Yoshino said. "That simply won't do."

At Naruto's furrowed brow she smiled. "I know you're not comfortable enough to call me mom, but how about Aunt Yoshino?" she offered as a compromise.

Naruto looked uncertain. "Well think about it. Meanwhile grab a shower, I brought you some fresh clothes. Since Shikamaru is taller I'll pin the cuffs of the pants up until we get you some clothes later today."

Naruto was very watchful and Yoshino knew it would take time for Naruto to trust them. _(I swear to Kami if anyone tries anything with him I'm going to open a can of whoop ass on them so badly the shinigami won't be able to recognize them.)_

"I'll be down stairs, breakfast in twenty minutes." She told Naruto. Once the door closed the blond relaxed. _(Man, this is surreal.)_ he thought as he grabbed the fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Naruto closed and locked the door behind him and placed the clean clothes on the counter. He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered, _(Is this a dream?)_

He took a nice hot shower, relishing in the warm water.

_(If this is, I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts.)_ he thought stepping out of the shower, amazed the water was still hot.

He dried off and dressed, seeing what Yoshino meant about the pants. He shrugged and rolled them up. He crept along the corridor and stopped, hearing voices from downstairs.

"You keep Ino in line. Naruto is a good boy and he is welcome here. Your father and Inoichi will be training you three, so you better be on your best behavior."

A yawn was heard. "Troublesome." Was heard and Naruto grinned. He had seen Shikamaru during basic schooling, but the boy was either sleeping or cloud watching. Naruto tried to approach him once, but he always been chased off by other students before he could talk to the pineapple hairstyle boy.

Naruto crept down the stairs. "Not only will he be your teammate, you can think of him as your brother."

Another yawn was the answer. "Shikamaru are you listening to me?"

"Yes. Naruto is my brother, got it. Can I go back to bed now?"

Naruto covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"No. You need to get ready. You're going to help us pick out a wardrobe for Naruto."

Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs.

"And you can come into the kitchen now Naruto." Yoshino's voice got him to jump. He walked in sheepishly. "I didn't want to disturb…"

"Nonsense. Doctor Eboshi told you that you'd be treated like family. Now have a seat."

Naruto sat across from Shikamaru who lifted his head. "Welcome to the family." The lazy boy said. "You get the lecture about swearing yet?"

Naruto remembered the taste of soap and nodded quickly.

"Troublesome isn't it."

Naruto nodded. He thought it fit along with several other words, but he knew not to say them as he spotted a bar of soap on the counter and it was even bigger than the one in the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked at Shikamaru who seemed to be asleep with his head tilted. "Is that healthy?" he asked.

Yoshino looked and nodded. "Sometimes its an act, other times its because he was up late last night working on his puzzles. Many of the Nara men use that pose when they've been idle for a bit."

Naruto let Shikamaru alone as he watched Yoshino cook. He wanted to ask for ramen, but he heard Eboshi and knew the woman here would follow the doctors orders.

_(I'll sneak off for Ichiraku's later.)_ the blond thought.

"Boys."

Both looked as Yoshino put plates of food before them. "Eat up. Izumi and Ino will be here soon."

"Is dad coming along?" Shikamaru asked. The thought of being alone with his mother, Ino and her mother with just Naruto for protection was far too troublesome to think about.

"Yes, he and Inoichi will join us after their meeting with the Hokage." Yoshino said as she put the rest of the dishes in the sink to do later.

"Nara-sa…" Naruto began, then seeing the woman's look stopped and tried again. "Aunt Yoshino." He started and saw her nod. Shikamaru mouthed "Troublesome" at him and Naruto continued. "Um, are you sure we have to go shopping?"

Yoshino thought about it and understood why. "Yes. And you ignore those people that try to tell you otherwise. You listen to me, Shikaku, Izumi or Inoichi. If anyone gives you trouble you tell us and we'll deal with them."

Naruto saw something in Yoshino's eyes. It was something he'd seen once before. He nodded as he dug into his breakfast, mirroring Shikamaru on eating habits and remembering to eat slower.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"You can't allow this Sarutobi!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of Konoha sighed. His office had been invaded by councilors before eight am. _(Someone in records is a spy. Looks like we'll need to have Ibiki visit them.)_ The Hokage thought.

"SILENCE!" the Hokage roared as he looked at the three council members he really wondered why he kept them around for. His former teammates and Danzo. _(Three pains in my ass.)_

"First of all, what the three of you are spouting about happened late last night, so I want to know how you learned about it." The Hokage ordered. "Secondly, you have no say in ninja matters, and Naruto Uzumaki is apprenticed to Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara."

"Give him to me then." Danzo ordered. "I would mold him into the proper weapon Konoha needs. He would be…"

"Finish that sentence Danzo-san and it will be a race between Shikaku and I to end your life. And those three fools you have balanced outside the window would die before they even moved." Inoichi said.

The Hokage made a hand motion and his loyal Anbu killed the three agents. The look on Danzo's face was worth it in the Hokage's mind. "Spying? I thought I ordered you to disband your Root agents?"

Danzo clenched his lone fist. "I am allowed to have guards." He said.

The Hokage knew the man was working on a technicality. "We're done. Naruto stays with Inoichi and Shikaku."

"You're letting that monster…" Homura snarled.

"Leave it. Hiruzen is right." Koharu said. Several moments passed.

"Dissmissed." The Hokage said looking at the three councilors.

She allowed Danzo and Homura to leave before stopping. She looked at her former teammate, then at the Nara and Yamanaka clan heads. She gave them a wink and a smile. "Take care of him." she said softly and was gone. Inoichi closed the door and looked at the Hokage.

He put up a silencing jutsu and several high level security seals glowed.

"What the hell was that?" Shikaku asked.

"And you notice they didn't tell us where they heard about this so quickly." Inoichi said.

The third picked up a scroll that hadn't been there before and smiled. "Yes, they did or I should say Koharu did." At the looks both clan heads gave him he chuckled. "Koharu is my spy amidst their little group. She has to act like a pain in my ass to keep her cover."

Inoichi snorted. "You are a far more patient man than I am lord Hokage. And if that's an act she should get an award for best actress."

"Its why he gets the big hat and his face on the mountain. But Koharu is in a tight place and we'll keep the secret." Shikaku said.

"So, how was Naruto? Eboshi hasn't been in to see me yet?" the Hokage asked.

"Sleeping when I left." Shikaku said as he stroked his goatee. "Yoshino has decreed we're taking him shopping today."

Inoichi nodded. "Izumi informed me of the same, along with the threat of bodily harm if we're not there."

The Hokage looked sadly at the wall of past Hokage's. "Do for him what I couldn't." he said.

Shikaku nodded. "You might have an increase in hospitalizations of people trying to get to him."

"And that's just going to be from our wives." Inoichi muttered.

"I want weekly updates." The Hokage said. "And don't be surprised if I pop in for a visit from time to time."

They both nodded, they knew that the Hokage was going to come with or without permission.

"Have you spoken with Chozu yet?" the hokage asked.

"Not yet. We planned for this weekened as we know he's on duty and won't be back until late Friday." Inoichi said.

The Hokage nodded. "I trust you and your families to keep the council out of this. If any of them start to give you any kind of trouble, let me know."

Inoichi knew he was talking about the civilian council as the council of clan heads knew better.

"We need to go. Izumi and Yoshino probably have the children already on the move." Inoichi said.

The Hokage bid them good day and returned to the bane of his existence. _(I hate paperwork.)_

XX

(Market Street)

Shikamaru slumped as he looked on. He nearly laughed as Naruto tried to escape once Ino and her mom joined them. They were entering a shop, Shikamaru was last following Naruto when it happened.

The blond had just followed Ino in when he was grabbed by the back of his collar and lifted into the air. "You little shit! I told you to keep out of my store you…"

Naruto slumped like a kitten being held by the scruff of his neck. _(I knew it was too good to be true.)_ he thought.

"You're going to get it now you…" the clerk continued, so absorbed in attacking Naruto, he never saw the shoulder bag heading for his head until well after he woke up with his boss glaring down at him.

"It was the demon's fault!" he said and seconds later an Anbu operative dragged him away his destination Ibiki's torture chair.

The storeowner was apologizing to Izumi while Yoshino was checking over Naruto.

"Stay still." She ordered the blond.

Ino looked on in surprise as Shikamaru's mom treated the blond like part of the family and she remembered her own mothers words this morning and it was making sense to her why her mom would say that.

"You okay Naruto?" Ino asked.

He nodded and allowed Shikamaru to help him to his feet while Yoshino looked on.

"I don't give a damn what they told you to do!" Izumi's raised voice echoed throughout the store.

Three kids and Yoshino turned to see Izumi holding the storeowner up by his shirt, her nose inches. Ino looked at her mother in surprise. She'd seen her with her dad, but this is the first time that she'd seen her mother manhandle another person, or looked so pissed.

"You listen to me you peon, and you better pass it on to the rest of the shops around Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki is the apprentice to Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara. If you people wish to start a vendetta with the Yamanaka and Nara clans, I am certain our husbands will be more than happy to correct any misconceptions you hold about Naruto."

The man swallowed anything he was going to say as Izumi continued. "And if I hear even a hint of what I just saw and not only will the clerk, but the owner be in seeing my husband at work. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"I think he understand you dear."

The kids turn to see Inoichi standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Shikaku was behind him shaking his head and the muttered "Troublesome" while not heard could be mimicked.

Yoshino left Izumi and their husbands dealing with the storeowner while she herded the three kids further into the store, both Ino and Shikamaru there was a lot about their classmate that they never knew.

XX

Naruto felt like a dress up doll with the amount of clothes he had been forced to try on.

"Nothing orange." He muttered as he slipped on another pair of pants. He had to admit it was nice to have clothes that fit other than the ones that the Old man had given him for his birthday and he'd been forced to hide them. _(I'll need to see if I can get back to my apartment later and get them out of the hide hole.)_ he had been interrupted by Inoichi and Shikaku and at the time he thought they were going to continue his beating from earlier. _(So far things are what they appear.)_

He stepped out and saw Ino looking him up and down. "See, that's better." She looked at Shikamaru who came out of another changing room, after she'd looked him over she had demanded that he had to get something new as well.

"Acceptable." She nodded. Then looked at her mother and Shikamaru's mom. "What about…" she started.

"I think that's enough clothes for now dear. I think Naruto's a bit overwhelmed." Izumi said and Naruto gave her a nod. _(I have enough clothes to last the next five years.)_ the blond thought.

"So we're done?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru had the same hopeful look on his face.

Izumi and Yoshino laughed at this. "Silly boys. We've still got so much to do. You'll need hygiene products and we'll get you some books and things as well."

Ino like her mother had a certain look about her and both Naruto and Shikamaru noticed that Inoichi and Shikaku were missing.

"Troublesome." Both boys muttered and vowing revenge on the older males for abandoning them.

**AN: Next chapter will be meeting the Akamichi's. also some moments with Ino and her thoughts on what's going on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CIA Squad – S.I.N.**

**Capture Interrogation Assassination Squad **

Chapter 4

(Yamanaka Residence)

Ino stood in the middle of her bedroom. Yesterday had been eye opening for her. She'd met Naruto Uzumaki outside of school and without the teachers or other students she'd gotten a very clear picture of the boy that everyone that wasn't her parents told her was nothing but bad news, something her parents never told her and even encouraged her at times to be nice too, but Ino had given in to peer pressure.

She learned that Naruto Uzumaki was lonely and never had anyone there for him. Ino still recalled how the clerk of the store behaved and more importantly Ino saw her mom act very protective of Naruto as if…

_(As if he was her own. So did Shika's mom.)_ Ino thought as she got dressed. Today was the family gathering where the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi families mingled and had food and games. It was held at the Akimichi's as they had a large compound and the ability to cook large meals.

A knock on her door pulled Ino from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

The door opened and her mother stuck her head in. "Good you're up. I want you to run over to the Nara's and help Shikamaru calm Naruto down. This will be new for him and I think he's going to be nervous."

"Why? Mom it's just the Akimichi's? They are like the most laid back people in Konoha." Ino said.

Izumi sighed. "They are." _(Chi-Chi might be the problem.)_ she thought of Choza's wife and sighed.

"Me and your father will pick you up at the Nara's and we'll all walk over."

Ino nodded and looked at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a purple crop long sleeve top. _(I just hope the boys dress nicely.)_ she thought and she knew it was usually in vain, but she always hoped.

XX

(Nara House)

"I'm sick." Naruto tried.

Yoshino reached out and checked his forehead.

"You're not warmer than normal. You're color is fine." she told him.

"I just don't feel good." He tried.

"What is this about, the Akimichi's are family. They'll welcome you like we did." Yoshino said. Naruto looked away.

"Naruto?" she asked.

She used her hand to raise his chin, his eyes looked away. "Naruto did you have trouble with the Akimichi's before?"

Naruto swallowed and he was saved from answering by Shikamaru who entered. "Ino's here." He said in his usual tone that made it sound like it was too troublesome for him to be bothered.

"Hey I…why aren't you dressed yet Naruto?" Ino asked seeing him still in bed with the blanket pulled up and clutched under his chin.

"I'm sick." He said.

"Ino, be a dear and take Shikamaru down to make sure that the herd has been fed for the day."

The blond girl looked like she wanted to protest but she nodded. "Come on lazy bones." Ino said and grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and dragged him away.

Yoshino looked down at Naruto who gave a weak and very fake cough.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just let me stay here." Naruto said.

"Not happening. You're family now and you are going to get dressed." Yoshino said grabbing the sheet and pulled only to find out that Naruto had an iron grip on the sheet.

"You can't make me." Naruto tried.

Yoshino narrowed her eyes at this.

XX

(Outside)

"So what's going on?" Ino asked Shikamaru as he made sure the feeders were full.

"(Sigh) Naruto has had problems with the Akimichi's, not Choji, I'm thinking more along the lines of his mom."

Ino blinked. "But Chi-Chi is one of the nicest people we know." Ino said in surprise. To an eight year olds mind being told that someone like Chi-Chi could do something like being mean was unthinkable.

_(Although, I'd been to that store like a million times and never saw the clerk act like he did to Naruto.)_ Ino thought. She also had taken note how many people looked at Naruto yesterday as they passed and how the blond had closed in on himself.

Ino had seen how her mother and Shika's had closed ranks around the whisker marked blond and glared at those that glared at Naruto. She also remembered her talk with her father last night.

(Flashback)

"Princess can I talk to you about Naruto?" Inoichi asked sitting on the edge of her bed while she was combing her hair at her mirror.

"Sure daddy." Ino said turning and giving her father her full attention.

"As you know Shikaku and I have agreed to take Naruto as out apprentice and as well as teaching you and Shikamaru making you a squad even before the ninja academy."

Ino blinked. "What does that mean daddy?" the eight year old asked.

Inoichi sighed. "That means the three of you are going to be a team, meaning you're passing the academy isn't up to the instructors but will be up to myself and Shikaku as you masters. We've agreed you three will be in the academy mostly for basics to what we'll be teaching you."

Ino thought about it. "So does that mean we are there to learn, but the tests and things won't determine what we actually do?"

Inoichi nodded. "You'll take them with the rest of the class, but we'll be using that as guides to where you all will need help."

Ino nodded. "Okay. So when we start the academy in the fall will the teachers know this?"

Inoichi nodded. "Yes." He sighed. "I can't put this off." He muttered then looked at his daughter and gave a soft sigh. "Ino, there are some things that you might here about Naruto, things that aren't true. Know that I can't tell you right now and Naruto doesn't know what it is so asking him won't do anything but upset him. What I'm getting at, you and Shikamaru will need to be there for Naruto. You will be a team and teams stick together through thick and thin. People will attack Naruto verbally and physically. If it's an adult I want you to get me or Shikaku."

"Why not a teacher?" Ino asked.

Inoichi's lips pursed as he shook his head then told his daughter a white lie. "Because we are his sensei's first and we are the ones who will have to deal with it."

(End Flashback)

_(The more I think about it, the more I wonder what is going on and why is Naruto in the middle of it.)_

Ino had thought long and hard and thought how the teachers at the public school had often yelled at Naruto, kicked him out of the room and she even remembered one teacher destroying Naruto's work and giving a zero for the day several times.

_(They wouldn't do that in the ninja academy…would they?)_ she pondered.

It was then that her Shikamaru heard a yell from in the house.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"What do you think that was?" Ino asked.

"Naruto being forced out of bed." Shikamaru said as he sat on the bench outside and looked up at the sky.

"Hey Shikamaru." Ino said sitting next to him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"What do you think about everything so far with Naruto?" Ino asked looking at her friend's face.

"(Sigh) Its too troublesome. Listen he's family now as our dad's apprentice as are we."

"But what about all the things that happened yesterday while shopping and how people were acting…and…"

"You worry too much Ino." Shikamaru said. "Let our parents handle it. We'll be there for Naruto and everything else will work itself out eventually." Shikamaru said.

"I guess." Ino said, but her mind kept replaying things she'd seen in the past and just gave her more questions.

XX

Izumi entered the Nara house and smiled seeing a clean scrubbed Naruto wearing blue pants a gray shirt. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at Yoshino who had a smirk on her face.

"Where are Ino and Shikamaru?" Izumi asked.

"Out feeding the deer. Naruto, please go and get them." Yoshino said.

The blond huffed and stomped off.

"What happened?"

"We might have a problem." Yoshino said. "While forcing Naruto to wash up, I learned he had an encounter with Chi-Chi once and it wasn't the nice Chi-Chi we all know and love."

Izumi sighed. "I was worried about that." She admitted. "How do we handle this? The Akimichi's are family."

"I sent Inoichi and Shikaku ahead to speak with Choza and prepare for the worst." Yoshino said with a tired sigh.

"Good idea." Izumi said. They turned as the doors opened.

Izumi grinned. "Why aren't they just precious?"

Both Naruto and Shikamaru did what any eight year old boy would do. They pushed Ino ahead of them to be subjected to the women while they edged around the room ready to make their escape.

XX

After some fussing, the trio of eight year olds were led to the Akamichi's. Yoshino had a had on Naruto's shoulder in comfort while Izumi was just ahead of them, talking about random things.

Ino and Shikamaru shared a look as they passed the gates that led to the Akamichi clan home.

They stopped just off the porch as they heard raised voices.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT THING NEAR MY PRECIOUS SNOOKUMS!"

Izumi sighed "Chi-Chi."

Yoshino felt Naruto tense under her hand and pulled him closer.

"Mom?" Ino asked as she'd never heard Chi-Chi sound like this before.

"THEN MY FAMILY WON'T BE COMING BACK!" The kids were surprised to here Shikaku's voice raised.

"Dad never yells." Shikamaru said from next to Ino in surprise.

Naruto looked down. His mind was spinning. _(This is what I bring. The villagers are right.)_ were some of the thoughts passing though his head.

"IF YOU DEFEND THAT MONSTER THEN YOU AREN'T WEL…" was cut off. Mumbling could be heard and a slamming door was heard.

Inoichi appeared by the front door. "Hey, come around back, the grill is already going." He said putting on an obviously fake grin.

Yoshino led the children around back while Izumi looked at her husband.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Chi-Chi's bought into the shit that the council has spewed out with their fear mongering. Choza told her that if she can't be pleasant than she can stay upstairs in the house while he spends times with his family and friends."

Izumi shook her head. "I don't understand her. she'll defend a thief into earning his way out of debt and set him up with a job, but an eight year old child whose never harmed a soul she treats…" she shook her head.

Inoichi sighed. "Choza explained it to me. She lost her brother and parents in the Kyuubi attack. She took it very hard and when rumors came that Naruto was the Kyuubi…she latched onto it and vents her rage and grief that way."

Izumi took her husbands hand and sighed. "I wish she could see what we see in Naruto."

"Me to." Inoichi said. "Now, lets get into the backyard before Choji and his dad eat all the beef."

The two followed the path around back, neither noticing the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

XX

Naruto laughed as Choji chased him. "YOU WILL NEVER GET THIS LAST CHIP!" The blond taunted as he kept just ahead of the larger boy.

Ino had stolen the chip from Choji after Shikamaru had hidden the bowl and informed Choji that was the last chip.

She'd kept ahead of him for a bit, but her stamina in a word sucked and had stopped running as she got a cramp in her side.

Choji nearly caught her when she had tossed it to Naruto and told him not to let Choji get it.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CHIP THIEF!" Choji yelled, but it wasn't serious as it held a hint of laughter.

Choza had taken a plate of food up to his wife once the meat was done on the grill. He came down looking a bit sad. But now he was standing with his former teammates watching the kids and the three men laughed.

"Look out Naruto, he nearly got you there!" Inoichi yelled and Choji's hand ghosted over Naruto's shoulder, but the blond spun and rushed to the left at the last second.

"AAAHHHH!" Choji roared and gave chase.

Naruto got across the yard, turned and stopped. "Boy, that makes me hungry." He said holding the chip up to his mouth.

Choji's eyes widened.

Naruto opened his mouth slowly.

He then grinned and broke the chip in half and extended part of it to Choji. The boys shared a bonding grin.

Ino shook her head. "Boys."

Her mother and Aunt Yoshino laughed.

It was time to clean up and the kids volunteered while the adults sat up the pit for sitting around.

Naruto was last in the door with the various plates and bowls. The other three on their way to get more leaving Naruto alone. He turned and found out he wasn't when he saw Choji's mom standing in the kitchen doorway.

He fidgeted.

Chi-Chi studied him as she had been doing the whole evening from her room. The words of her husband and later Izumi and Yoshino who had come up to see her rang across her mind like a trumpet.

"Did you enjoy the beef and veggie platter?" she finally asked.

"Yes ma'am. It was very tasty, I never had vegetables like that before." Naruto said.

She smiled. "We steam them first and baste them with the meat juice." She finally said.

Chi-Chi fell quiet for a moment and Naruto looked at her, his whole body still tense. Then Chi-Chi stepped forward.

XX

Yoshino looked on as the three kids were piling dishes up to take in. _(Wait…three! Where's Naruto?)_ her eyes went to the house when her eyes widened and she rushed into the house.

She skidded to a halt in the kitchen doorway where Naruto was hugging a kneeling Chi-Chi Akimichi who was crying and apologizing to him. Naruto's blue eyes were wide there was uncertainty on his face on what to do.

Yoshino smiled as she backed out of the room. Izumi met her at the backdoor with a questioning look. "Its fine." Yoshino said. "Everything will be fine now." she made a mental note to ask Chi-Chi what had changed her mind, but for now she knew everything would turn out alright.

**AN: this turned out different than I was going to do it. The original had Chi-Chi taking Choji and leaving Konoha. Sorry for the delay, dad was in the hospital and its slow going getting him in shape to come home. Thanks for your patience. I'm not promising steady posts so please to those impatient people out there stop asking. My family comes first. To those that are patient thank you and thanks for the kind words and prayers. I'm going to do some time skipping in coming chapter(s) and flashbacks for things I think are important.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CIA Squad – S.I.N.**

**Capture Interrogation Assassination Squad **

Chapter 5

(Yamanaka Residence)

Two years have passed since Naruto moved in to the Nara house and spent an equal amount of time at the Yamanaka household. Much to the dismay (faked) of one Ino Yamanaka.

"MOM!"

Izumi turned seeing her daughter rush into the kitchen, her once proud purple clothes now sporting neon orange markings that looked like tiger stripes.

She couldn't help it, but the laugh escaped before she got control.

The look on Ino's face told her that it wasn't funny.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry dear…what did you do this time?" Izumi asked.

"What did I do? Why is it I have to do something?" Ino whined.

Izumi looked at her. "Honey, you know Naruto only pulls pranks on those who have done something to really deserve it. Now, what did you do?"

Ino looked away and mumbled.

"What was that dear?" Izumi asked.

"I said I told him that Sasuke-kun was a hundred times the ninja he'd ever be." Ino said crossing her arms.

"Oh…Ino." Izumi said shaking her head.

XX

(Rooftop Hideout)  
"You know she'll never forgive you." Shikamaru said as he laid back watching the clouds overhead.

"I don't care." Naruto said crossing his arms. Choji sat with his two friends watching the discussion while chomping on a bag of chips.

"I don't see what's so special about the stupid Uchiha." Naruto growled.

Shikamaru sighed. "Tragedy. Sadly many people…"

"Sheeple." Naruto and Choji said at the same time and then laughed.

"Yes, your theory that people are sheep is one we don't need to go into again." Shikamaru said. "Anyway, he's the tragic survivor and since he's all broody and junk girls fawn all over him."

"Ino's smarter than that." Naruto growled.

"Ino likes to fit in and she hates being talked about badly." Shikamaru said.

The three boys thought back to the first day at the ninja academy when someone had tried to stop Naruto from entering. Choji's mom Chi-Chi had used her shoulder bag and drove the idiot into a low orbit from the uppercut swing.

Students and teachers had whispered about the blond boy and Choji for months. Ino had pulled away and when in public or school she acted one way while at home or training with her father, Shikaku and Choza along with the boys she acted another.

The boys never said anything around the adults, they knew Ino had issues with peer pressure. But when they were alone like now, well Naruto complained the loudest as he was usually the main target. Choji and Shikamaru stood with him through it all.

"So what did you do to her this time?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru snorted while Naruto actually looked away, so the Nara heir decided to explain. "You know the girls go to their Kunoichi lessons while we have physical training in the afternoon?"

Choji nodded. He hated that part. The running, jumping jacks, push up all of it.

"Well remember when Iruka couldn't find Naruto for fifteen minutes?" At Choji's nod he saw Naruto blush a bit.

"Well Naruto snuck into the auditorium and used dye markers to alter Ino's clothes."

Choji looked at his blond friend. "How did you do that without her noticing?"

"The girls change into kimonos." Shikamaru said and both Choji and Naruto looked at him wondering how he knew that.

"Not today." Naruto muttered.

"What?" both boys said in surprise, Shikamaru's eyes narrowed and then unfocused for a moment.

Naruto sighed. "They weren't wearing kimonos today."

"So you did it while she was wearing them?" Choji asked before stuffing several chips into his mouth, he always enjoyed listening to Naruto's pranks.

Naruto shook his head.

Shikamaru put it together. "They weren't wearing kimonos so that means they were in their underwear."

Naruto nodded, his whole face beet red, "Some of them didn't wear any." He muttered. At the looks from his friends he sighed. "Ami." He muttered and Choji who had a chip halfway to his mouth paused. He'd had a crush on the purple haired girl for some time. His eyes narrowed. "DETAILS!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Later." He said. "So you dyed her clothes, watched the girls and you managed to go uncaught until Ino went to get dressed."

Naruto nodded. "It was hard making that pattern, but she growls like those giant tigers in the Forbidden Forest."

Shikamaru sighed. His father, Choji's and Ino's had taken all four of them into the forest for some training and to teach the kids how to live off the land.

Shikamaru looked back at the clouds. _(Why are blonds so troublesome.)_ he knew Ino and Naruto were friends. _(But the academy and the Uchiha keep messing things up. And most of it is Ino's fault for needing to be popular.)_

He sighed as Choji took over and began to grill Naruto about Ami.

XX

(Nara Residence)

"Shikaku dear." Yoshino Nara called and she found her husband going over the family books.

"Yes?" he asked and she knew he wasn't fully paying attention.

"I think you and Inoichi need to have words with Naruto and Ino." She said.

"Okay." Shikaku said distractedly as he was still reading.

Yoshino shook her head and walked over grabbing his ear.

"OW!" he said as she lifted him by his ear until he was standing. "What did I just say?" she asked.

"You wanted me to talk with Inoichi, something about Ino and Naruto…again." He said the last as a muttered word, but his wife heard him.

"Yes, again. This has got to stop. The kids think we are unaware of how Ino behaves at the academy and in the village." Yoshino said.

Shikaku sighed. "They are trying to settle it themselves." He said.

"Naruto dyed her clothes today. Izumi while finding it funny wants you both as their masters not as their fathers to fix this."

Shikaku thought _(Troublesome)_ as he was smart enough not to say anything while his wife had his ear.

"Deal with it." Yoshino ordered. "Tonight." She said giving his ear a yank before letting him go and heading back to the kitchen.

Shikaku sighed and looked from his family books for a moment knowing that his research would have to wait.

Heading for the door he wasn't surprised when he opened it to find Inoichi already there about to knock.

"Hope you have an idea, because I have no clue." Inoichi muttered.

"I need a drink." Shikaku muttered and both men fled the house.

In the kitchen Yoshino heard the front door close and knew that they would do whatever was needed to fix this. _(It cannot continue. If they are to be a team when they graduate this cannot be allowed. Ino needs to grow up and realize popularity isn't part of the ninja world. And Naruto…)_ here Yoshino sighed. Ever since they'd taken the blond in it had been a struggle. They learned that he hadn't been taught properly in public school and had to teach him to read, write and mathematics.

_(When we sent Shikaku and Inoichi to deal with the teachers at the public school the Hokage had backed us. And yet its happening again at the academy. Naruto is resenting having to go there and our husbands are spending more time correcting what the teachers show him than what they want to teach him, but he's learning it all and keeping pace with Shikamaru.)_

Yoshino thought of her son and how he was standing by Naruto. _(And Choji spends as much time with them in and out of school you'd think he lived here.)_

Yoshino smiled at the closeness of the boys. She was upset that the plan would exclude Choji from their team. Chi-Chi had mentioned that Choji could apply for a ninja chef's license after the academy and was actually hoping on it as the Akimichi were hoping to expand their businesses in the future.

_(There might not be another Ino-Shika-Cho formation, but our families our bound together by bonds deeper than blood.)_

Yoshino smiled as she thought of how protective Chi-Chi had become of Naruto after that day at the Akimichi cookout. More than once the Akimichi matron had pummeled both ninja and civilians with her handbag. _(I'd swear she's learned Tsunade's strength technique with the distance some of her hits produce.)_

The backdoor opened and Izumi slipped in. "Well?"

"They just left. Ino is okay, right?" Yoshino asked.

"She's fine. embarrassed that she had to sit the rest of the day looking like a tiger. Naruto never does anything to hurt her, but he does make sure he pops her ego and lowers her popularity." Izumi said.

"Popularity." Both women shared looks and laughed.

XX

(Yamanaka-Nara Training Ground)

"You both know why you are here?" Inoichi asked. He'd retrieved his daughter while Shikaku had gone and found Naruto, telling the other boys they could stay where they were.

"Yeah." Naruto.

"No." Ino crossing her arms and with a flick of her head tossed her ponytail over her shoulder.

Inoichi sighed and exchanged looks with his long time friend. "Ino, we know how you are treating Naruto and why he pranks you like has."

"How I treat…Daddy he goes out of his way to embar…"

"ENOUGH!" Inoichi snapped. "Ino, we've seen you how you follow around the crowd when they pick on and insult Naruto, then when you're home you act like nothings wrong and pretend to treat him…"

"I don't pretend!" Ino said and looked at her father, then Shikaku and finally Naruto. All three gave her looks that told her that they didn't believe her.

"Since you can't seem to stand up for your teammate, we have no choice." Inoichi began and Ino felt her dread rising. Shikaku brought forth a small wooden box with the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clan symbols on it.

When it opened, Ino backed away shaking her head while Naruto cocked his head to the side.

**AN: I don't want to hear it. Hope y'all had a happy T-day for those that celebrate. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CIA Squad – S.I.N.**

**Capture Interrogation Assassination Squad **

Chapter 6

(Nara Residence)

Naruto sat at the dinner table, his chopsticks aimlessly messing with his food. Every so often he would glance to his left where Ino sat, not even attempting to eat. Her arms crossed and she glared at the two adults sitting across from them.

Yoshino and Izumi sat further down across from Shikamaru.

"I hate you." Ino said to her father and his friend, and stood up and before anyone could say anything she'd managed to go ten steps before the collar that was around her neck glowed, matching the one around Naruto's neck and Ino was like a dog at the end of its leash as she was yanked back and landed on her ass.

Naruto had managed to grab on the table or he would have been yanked as well.

"Will you cut that out already." He growled. For the last hour he'd hated the Wedlock collars that his two sensei's had clipped on him and Ino.

Ino said nothing and glared at him from where she sat, turning her back on the room.

"You can hate me all you want princess." Inoichi began. "But you will learn to stick with your teammate."

"If this is a teammate exercise, then why isn't Shika wearing one of these stupid collars?" Ino growled still not looking at the people around the table.

"Because Shikamaru has tried to play peacemaker. This issue you seem to have with popularity has got to go princess. You and Naruto need to be there for each other and you can't do that while holding a grudge." Her father said as he sipped his tea.

Naruto sighed. He agreed with Ino about the collars. The first time she tried to leave after they had been locked on, neither of the ten year olds had been prepared for it and the collars had slammed them together and while the adults had laughed, it had left Ino and Naruto in a position that was embarrassing.

Ino glared at Shikamaru who gave her a flat look. "You have no one to blame but yourself Ino."

"And yet I'm the one being punished." Naruto gripped.

"Naruto, you and Ino need to work through this and the only way those collars are coming off is if Shikaku and I agree that you both have overcome this. While she need to work beyond her obsession with being popular, you need to learn that pulling a prank on someone because they say something isn't right. You want to be a ninja, you have to learn to ignore those who are harsh to you."

Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Turn this off, I'm going to bed." Ino gestured to the collar.

Inoichi sighed. "It can't be turned off princess and they aren't coming off until you and Naruto can work together and you give up on this foolish notion about popularity."

Ino glared. "And just what are we to do? Sleep in the same room? Use the bathroom at the same time?"

Inoichi and Shikaku shared a look and then hearing the growling from their wives took the plunge, "Until you two work together like a team should, then yes. And since you are going to be a team, you need to get past things like this. You won't have the luxury while in the field." Inoichi said.

Shikaku meanwhile was looking at the wives and saw them exchange looks.

Ino huffed and with a growl grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "Come on, I'm going to bed."

"HEY!" Naruto squawked as he was dragged from his chair.

"Night." Shikamaru muttered as he watched the blonds leave. _(Better him then me.)_ Shikamaru thought and he could see it in his fathers eyes as well.

Izumi's voice took on a very lethal tone when she spoke. "And just what in the name of Kami were the two of you thinking? Wed-lock collars?"

"Those haven't been used since the first Hokage's time." Yoshino said. "When you said that you'd take care of it…"

"Honey." Inoichi tried to reason with his wife leaving Shikaku to deal with his. "It was the best way."

"You better be right about this Inoichi Yamanaka, or with Kami as my witness you'll be sleeping in the shed until you're old and gray."

Inoichi sighed. "It'll be fine. you'll see." _(Please let this work.)_ he silently prayed.

XX

Ino glared at Naruto who had tried to plant his feet as she dragged him down the street towards the Yamanaka household.

"What the hell?" he demanded. "I wasn't finished eating."

"Please." Ino said. "You were playing with it."

"Better than what you were doing." Naruto fired back. Ino huffed and turned to stomp away not even paying attention.

Again she got ten feet, this time Naruto had nothing to grab and the pair were yanked off their feet and Ino turned, crashing into Naruto's back and he ended up face first in the middle of the road with Ino atop his back. Lifting his head he looked over his shoulder at the blond girl with a scowl. "Will you stop doing that!" he ordered.

Ino pushed herself up from Naruto's back. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Then stop acting like a spoiled bitch!" Naruto rolled tossing Ino off his back and he got to his feet. "If you could have just controlled yourself we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"So you're saying this is my fault? HOW DARE YOU!" Ino roared.

"How dare I?" Naruto got in Ino's face and she took a step back. "I am sick of you treating me like the village leaper whenever your so called friends and crushes are around." This time it was Naruto who started to stride off and Ino let out a shriek as she was dragged along by the invisible force as Naruto was striding as if he was walking against a strong wind.

The villagers that were out watched and made comments that neither blond heard as they were too busy fighting, well Ino yelling and being dragged on the ground on her ass while Naruto ignored her completely as he returned to the Nara house and once in the door slammed it shut.

Everyone at the table heard Ino's yelling, the slamming of the door and then her hitting the door.

Izumi rushed into the hall to see Naruto sitting with his back to the door and a scowl on his face.

"Where's Ino dear?" she asked.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU OPEN THIS DOOR SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Ino's voice came through the closed door. Izumi raised an eyebrow and Naruto remained silent. She motioned for him to move and he did putting her between him and the soon to be open door.

He noticed everyone else was gathered in the kitchen doorway and groaned.

Izumi opened the door.

"I AM GOING TO PUT MY FOOT UP YOUR…Mom?" Ino's rant was cut short as she nearly stomped into her own mother who had her hands on her hips.

"Ino Yamanaka. That will be enough of that." She turned to Yoshino. "I'll bring some things for Ino to wear tomorrow."

"Mom!"

"We'll discuss sleeping arrangement beyond that."

Yoshino Nara nodded. "She can use one of the boys shirts to sleep in."

"Aunt Yoshino?" Ino said looking from one woman to the other, as was Naruto. Shikamaru snickered quietly and slipped past everyone up the stairs, getting away before he could be dragged into this mess.

Ino finally found her voice again. "And where will I sleep?"

The adults exchanged looks, it was Inoichi who spoke and the kids could tell this was the one sticking point in his plan.

"Well…since you and Naruto can't be a certain distance apart at any time…" Inoichi winced as he knew it was going to sound bad no matter how he phrased it. "You and Naruto will need to share a room until…"

"WHAT!?!?"

Both blonds looked at him in horror for two different reasons. But they were still children and their minds didn't work on that level of thought, which Inoichi was very thankful for.

"Well, if Naruto tried to sleep in Shikamaru's room, one or both of you would be dragged into the hall until you slammed together."

"Your plan stinks daddy." Ino said not looking happy with the latest wrinkle as she crossed her arms.

"I'm seeing that princess." Inoichi muttered lowly as he just realized he was putting his only daughter to bed with a boy.

_(Izumi's gonna kill me when we get home.)_ he thought and while the wedlock collars were a good idea when he was younger, he forgot that he was on an all male team the last time the wedlock collars had been used.

XX

Ino glared at the other blond. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Um, going to bed." Naruto said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Get out!" Ino said and tried to shove him off using a foot. Naruto caught it and glared. "Its my bed." He said. Ino was in one of Shikaku's shirts as it was bigger. She tried to yank her foot back, but Naruto had a hard grip. "You kick me and I'll throw you out the window into the deer pond." He warned her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ino snapped and tried to kick him with her free foot which connected with Naruto's face.

Naruto grabbed her and with the window already open went to toss her out knowing that she'd land in the pond. He gave her a heave, Ino screaming a squealing went out the window.

It was then that Naruto remembered the collar and managed "Oh shit!" before he was yanked out the window and landed in the cold water moments after Ino.

Both teens came up sputtering and shivering. Ino's dark look promised if she reached him she'd drown him.

Yoshino and Shikaku were looking out their bedroom window. "I'll get the towels, you get them." Yoshino ordered.

Shikaku looked down at the two kids as they fought in the water. "Troublesome." He muttered. _(Now I know why Inoichi wanted them to stay here. Kami, they're scaring the deer.)_ he hurried down to fish the two blond children out. _(They're staying with Izumi and Inoichi next time. I really don't see this being solved anytime soon.)_

It would be wondered if Shikaku was a seer, but he should have gone to a casino if he was because the next few years was going to be in the Nara motto "Troublesome".

**AN: I'm going to do a bit of bouncing mostly showing instances with the collars and people around them. And please stop saying the chapters are too short. I never do less than six full pages. You want thirty page chapters look at some other authors. Never complain what you get it could always become less. In coming chapters Naruto will meet another teacher, I'm throwing that out as a teaser. Hope y'all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CIA Squad – S.I.N.**

**Capture Interrogation Assassination Squad **

Chapter 7

(Konoha Ninja Academy)

Monday rolled around after the very long weekend and Ino walked next to Naruto, her shoulders slumped over the latest argument with her father about removing the collars and his response was basically to ignore her which sent her into a fit and she stomped away only to be dragged back as Naruto had gripped the kitchen table to prevent himself from flying out of his seat. Ino and Naruto learned that the distance got shorter the more times they passed the limit until they were basically atop of one another and it took twelve hours of this before the ten foot invisible leash returned.

Naruto had his hands in his jacket pockets. He was wearing dark blue ninja style pants with his mesh shirt and the new jacket that Ino insisted he wear.

"You aren't walking next to me wearing neon orange." She growled when she passed the jacket to him from the spot in the closet. As Shikaku promised Naruto was staying with the Yamanaka family for now.

"You're slouching." Ino's voice cut into his haze of not being fully awake yet.

"So." He grouched. They had left the house with Naruto barely getting any breakfast as Ino was once more on a diet and thus Naruto was on a diet as she didn't want to wait for him to eat his fill.

"Leave him alone Ino."

Both blonds turned to see Shikamaru walking with Choji. The Akimichi heir offered Naruto a bag of chips, which the blond took and devoured.

"Figured Ino wouldn't give you a chance to eat." Choji said opening another bag.

"Troublesome." Naruto muttered around a mouthful and Shikamaru gave a small grin at the blond.

Ino huffed. "Come on."

The three males followed Ino who kept a few steps ahead, every so often her hand went to the annoying collar around her neck and she would look back to make sure that the boys were still there.

_(I so do not need to be dragged by them again.)_ Ino thought sourly as she recalled an incident where Naruto had been carried away by a laughing Choji and Shikamaru. _(And I was dragged behind them on my ass and they laughed all over the village.)_

"What's wrong?"

Ino looked to see Naruto wiping the grease from the chips off his hands and onto his pants. _(BOYS!)_ Ino mentally raged but answered with a huffed "Nothing!" as she increased her pace. The three boys exchanged looks and increased their pace.

"Come on Ino-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked again.

Ino's answer was a huff as she stomped harder and lengthened her stride. Shikamaru's sigh was the warning as he and Choji grabbed Naruto by the shoulders before he could be dragged after the obviously upset blond who was stopped straining to get further away.

"Stop it Ino." Choji said as he held onto Naruto whose neck was straining against the pull of the collar.

"Hold him." Shikamaru said and it was the only warning Choji got to adjust his grip as Shikamaru let go and performed his family's shadow possession jutsu and latched onto the irate blond that was trying to put some distance between them.

"You can't keep loosing your temper like this Ino." He said ignoring her struggles.

"So help me Shika if you don't let me go…" Ino growled and was ignored as the pineapple hairstyle sporting Nara turned to Naruto. "Troublesome blonds."

"Hey don't lump me with her." Naruto countered.

"If you two don't start working together the collars will never come off." Shikamaru said. His father had explained them to him as he wanted to know more of what his friends were going thru and truthfully he knew Ino's temper would be a major hindrance along with her nagging and for Naruto who had lived alone for many years her constant chattering was forcing him to do the opposite of what Ino wanted.

In the distance they heard the bell signaling that they were late for the academy and Ino howled how Sakura (or as she said it Forehead) had beaten her.

The three boys each had an expression on just how much they didn't care.

"Ino, focus!" Shikamaru growled getting her to look at him forcibly by manipulating her shadow to make her face him.

Ino saw Choji approach with Naruto and felt the pull of the collar vanish, it took her a moment to realize that they were down to five feet.

"See what you did!" she said and it was Shikamaru who growled.

XX

(Yamanaka Household)

Inoichi was finishing the paperwork for the week on household expenses when the backdoor slammed open and he saw his daughter being carried in by Naruto. He sighed.

"You know…" he started but the growl from his darling princess stopped him. While being held by Naruto she thrust a scroll at her father and silently the pair of blonds sat on the sofa near his desk.

Scanning the message he sighed. "You've been suspended for fighting." He said not looking up, not wanting to judge before he heard it all.

"The bastard started it." Naruto grumbled and Inoichi noticed his daughter didn't correct Naruto. He said this time looking up after a moment.

"Princess?" he asked. He saw her look at him and the unshed tears in her eyes told him that whatever Naruto had done to the Uchiha was more than likely justified.

"We got to class late." Ino began, her voice cracking.

(Flashback)

Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji entered the classroom late. Luckily the teachers weren't there.

Ino headed for her seat while Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji headed for the back row. Naruto stopped three stairs down and groaned.

Shikamaru heard this and changed direction, the three boys took up seats behind Naruto.

"Hey Pig, I'm sitting by Sasuke!" Sakura's voice called and all three makes looked to see the pink haired girl was sitting next to the last living in Konoha Uchiha.

"Sasuke will need a bath after being around you forehead. That billboard probably has killed more insects and birds than your banshee voice."

"What did you just say to me?"

It was then that Sasuke added his opinion that would forever change the looks from his fangirls.

"She said your oversized forehead is a lethal weapon. As to your voice, she's just as annoying. I think all females should have their tongues removed to shut them up at a young age."

Ino looked like she'd been struck as did Sakura.

"Take that back you bastard. Ino doesn't deserve to be spoken to like that." Naruto said standing.

Sasuke didn't even turn around. "You and them should all do real ninja a favor and slit your wrists."

Shikamaru didn't even bother to try and stop the blond. Sadly as Naruto was beating up Sasuke and Ino had gotten in a few hits as well the teachers entered the classroom.

While order was being restored no one noticed the nearly catatonic Sakura who kept replaying Sasukue's words in her mind.

(End Flashback)

"So after they pulled us off of Sasuke we were told that we are suspended until a review board can meet."

Inoichi looked at his daughter who still hadn't moved.

"If you want you can get Ino out of trouble and tell them…"

At this Ino snorted. "Screw that. That…that…" she looked at Naruto.

"Bastard." He supplied.

Ino nodded. "That bastard, shouldn't be allowed people. He's cold, selfish, self-centered, arrogant…"

"And Ino wouldn't mind kicking him in the groin again." Naruto cut in.

Again Ino snorted. "When I did kick him there I didn't feel anything."

Inoichi sighed. "For now, the two of you go to your room. I need to talk with Shikaku and Choza."

The two blonds left the room, Inoichi once again noticed that Naruto was carrying Ino.

"What happened with the collars?"

Naruto answered. "The teachers separated us and dragged me to the office. Ino was slammed into the wall a few times until Shikamaru managed to get the doors open."

And then they were gone. Inoichi knew he'd have to have several words with the academy teachers.

_(Home schooling is looking more and more like the only choice.)_ he sighed not looking forward to his suddenly busy afternoon.

**AN: Time skip and we move on to more bonding. The collars are still there too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CIA Squad – S.I.N.**

**Capture Interrogation Assassination Squad **

Chapter 8

(Konoha Training Ground)

It was nearly a year later and Inoichi was watching as Naruto and Ino who had learned to move as a perfectly trained unit. The main reason was due to an unforeseen complication with the Wedlock collars.

It was shortly after their suspension from the academy when they were out in the village and Naruto was attacked. Ino had been terrified and had tried to help the blond, which had the mob attack her as well. Some of the blows had caused the collars to short and not open no matter what Inoichi had tried and nothing short of blowing the collars up which would have killed the kids could remove them.

He watched as they recovered and during their time away from everyone their age they learned to rely on each other. After nearly two months, they had been joined by Shikamaru to work on team movements.

They returned to the academy after six months and began to dominate the class, Sasuke Uchiha who had been at the top while they were gone found himself moved to third place. Shikamaru continued to be near the bottom of the class, Ino, Naruto, Choji and their parents aware of his true potential and the fact he was using a ninja's greatest weapon in deception.

A couple teachers had been removed due to trying to sabotage Naruto's education and the Hokage had taught classes himself for a semester.

Now two years later and Naruto stood not more than five feet from Ino as they watched their classmates sparred. They had been banned from that when Naruto and then a day later Ino had decimated first Sasuke (by Ino) and a teacher (by Naruto) in taijutsu.

"Are you two out of your minds?" a voice from behind told them they weren't alone.

The pair of blonds turned to see Shikamaru and Choji finish their own spar.

"What do you mean Shika?" Ino asked.

"First you break Sasuke's arm in a spar and then Naruto breaks both of Shiza's arms and legs the next day."

Choji stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth as he watched his three friends.

"So Choji, after school I hear your going away for a week." Naruto prompted.

"Yeah, my sensei for ninja cook is taking me to the court of the Water Lord. During the journey I'm supposed to pick up some recipes from the land and I'll be working on my semester final with him." The Akimichi heir said proudly.

"You'll pass easily Choji." Ino said as she stole a chip and munched on it. A big change in the last two years was Ino had learned to eat properly.

"And you'll be back in time for the final here as well, right?" Naruto asked.

"Should be." Choji said munching on a chip. "Mom's excited either way. You three are going to take your final exam?"

Ino shrugged. "I know daddy is going to be there."

"I just can't believe that we're nearly out of the academy for the summer." Naruto said. The four twelve year olds shared looks.

"A couple more years and we'll be official ninja." Ino said.

"It used to be graduation age was eleven." Shikamaru added accepting a fresh chip from Choji.

"Guys, I don't think I'm going to finish the academy." Choji finally spoke up and his three friends looked at him. He closed his bags of chips. "I'm doing better as a ninja chef and face it, except for you three it's a popularity contest."

Naruto snorted and the name of "Uchiha" was made a coughing sound from Ino.

"So this will be your last semester with us?" Ino asked for verification.

"Yeah. Its just…"

"We understand." Naruto said.

"And when you're a top chef we can have you cook for us." Ino said.

Shikamaru shook his head at the blonds antics.

He looked at Choji who smiled. "You know abandoning me with these two is far too…"

"Troublesome!" Ino, Naruto and Choji said and Shikamaru gave them a look before all three chuckled and Shikamaru joined them after a bit.

Choji gestured at the blonds. "Anything new with the collars?"

Ino touched hers. "Well other than not opening, we've managed to keep from slamming into one another or triggering the newest addition of shocks when we get to far apart."

"Inoichi says that he's looking for someone that still makes them." Naruto said. "In the meantime we've learned a lot."

Ino snorted and nudged her fellow blond. "Just think Shika, you could have been added to the collars if daddy could have found a third one."

The Nara heir shuddered at the prospect of being linked like that to the blonds.

"Yeah Shadow boy you'd be one of us." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Yeah, you could dye your hair." Choji added and then took off running with Shikamaru giving chase.

"A couple more years with Sasuke." Ino said as they watched their friends.

Naruto grunted and cocked his head to the side. "Choji's gotten faster."

Ino was quiet for a bit. "Who do you think our new teachers are going to be at the academy in the fall?"

Naruto shrugged. He had basically given up at working at the academy and spent time going over it with Inoichi in the evening once they got home. He still handed in the bookwork but only gave the bare minimum of effort there as well. Shikaku and Inoichi had agreed when they saw the papers that were returned and those were not the ones they'd seen before he handed them in.

"I thought we'd work on defense tonight." Ino said.

"If you want." Naruto answered.

"Its just I left you open to attack last time and…"

"Its okay Ino. That's why we train. And we have the best teamwork outside some of the more experienced teams." Naruto said.

The teachers called an end to the spars and dismissed the class for the day. Ino fell into step with Naruto as they headed for the gates.

"Hey, Ino." A voice rang out. The pair turned to see Sakura running to catch up.

"Hey Sakura." Ino said. She didn't fight with the girl anymore. Sakura like most of the girls in their class had made a turn around after Sasuke's words. Sakura had gone to see Inoichi for counseling as she had come close to slitting her wrists in depression.

"Sakura." Naruto said as the pinkette joined them.

"Can you believe it? Ami's gotten better." Sakura and Ami still didn't like each other despite dropping the Sasuke Uchiha fan club.

The blonds looked to where Choji had Shikamaru pinned to the ground and was rubbing grass in his face. They knew why Ami had gotten better. It started a couple months ago.

Seeing the shared look Sakura had to ask. "What? You know what it is?"

She followed their looks.

"Shikamaru?"

"No not Shika." Ino said.

Sakura watched as she watched Ami approach and her jaw nearly hit the ground when the purple haired girl reached the pair and gave Choji a kiss.

"When the hell did that happen?"

"Well it happened…"

(Flashback)

The quartet of friends were hanging around Ichiraku's. Choji was spending time learning the ins and outs of ramen and how it could be used by a ninja chef. They had been joking around when Ami had ducked into the shop.

After trading some insults with Ino that had been below standard, the four friends could see Ami was nervous.

"Alright, spill." Ino said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ami tried to leave but Ino got in her face.

"Ami, we're not friends, hell we're barely acquaintances. But even I can see you're spooked."

Ami looked away. "I'm going to be sold."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

Ami huffed. "My father has decided since I'm not doing well as a ninja hopeful he's going to sell to some merchant. The guy is like ancient."

"Why would he do that?" Choji asked.

"Because he's leaving Konoha and he wants his debts paid off." Ami said bitterly.

Choji frowned. "Here." He put a bowl of ramen in front of her.

Ami didn't even protest and Choji pulled his friends aside. "Keep her here, I'll be right back."

(End Flashback)

"So Choji's family became her sponsor and she's living with them." Ino said.

"But that doesn't explain…that." Sakura said pointing to the kissing pair and a disgruntled Shikamaru who was still being used as Choji's cushion.

"Well Ami at first wasn't receptive, but as she spent time with the big lug she fell for the old Akimichi charm."

"Chi-Chi's been teaching her how to fight and how to cook. You should see her and Choji in the kitchen together."

Sakura was saved from further asking when Ami and Choji joined them with Shikamaru. Sakura's eyes were locked on the couples linked hands. "Are you guys coming to the shop?" Ami asked. Her tone one Sakura wasn't used to.

"Naruto, Shika and I have some lessons with daddy and Uncle Shikaku but after that…"

"Shop?" Sakura asked.

"Haruno." Ami said her tone flattening.

"Yeah, Ami takes a couple of hours at Ichiraku's." Ino said.

"I get to spend time with Choji-kun and it gives Ayame and Teuchi-san a break." Ami said.

"So, you want to join us?" Ino asked.

"But…ramen, its…"

"Sakura we're ninja or close to it. Dieting like models is bad. Hell we burn more calories than ten models when we use jutsus."

"Not to mention all the physical activities." Naruto added.

Sakura looked torn.

"Come on, you can help Ami and I keep these boys under control." Ino said.

"We're not that bad." Naruto said and was answered by numerous snorts.

**AN: Another time skip next chapter. In fact it will be graduation and our team will be sixteen. Yes Ami will be paired with Choji. Yes Choji isn't going to be an academy ninja, but a ninja chef under a master. I might be pairing Sakura with Shikamaru that's not decided. More next chapter with the collars. Yes they are stuck for now. They will be removed in the future. And…well time will tell.**


End file.
